


The end might be tomorrow but it's not the end of us

by Lesbeclexa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Clexa, F/F, G!P, G!p Lexa, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Survival, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbeclexa/pseuds/Lesbeclexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Raven work together in the downtown of Chicago and they always carpool well not always because one parties too much and the other hates her job. Unfortunately, one day everything goes to shit (for lack of a better word) do you think they have it in themselves to survive? Clarke would be meeting a beautiful perfect girl that she might or might not fall in love with but the timing couldn't have been more  perfect especially in a zombie apocalypse where nothing matters only survival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The end might be tomorrow but it's not the end of us

Lexa frowned when she heard the sirens go off; she started to slow down and instantly pulled over by the emergency stopping lane. Once she put her car in park, she raised the volume on the radio. She couldn't really comprehend what was going on until one of the broadcasters spoke.

We are outnumbered.  
The virus has completely devastated over 150 of the world's major regions and is spreading rapidly.  
At this point in time we know of only one method of killing the creatures: destroy the brain.  
Beyond the guard of any loved ones who may have recently been in any sort of contact could be infected.  
And if you find yourself out in a threatening position, please do not hesitate to act.  
Again, this is not a test.  
This is not a joke.  
We as a species are overwhelmed.  
We are outnumbered!

A loud scream is last heard, leading to a loud static noise coming directly from the broadcast that just minutes ago was on the air.

 

* * *

_30 minutes before -_

It was 8:30 AM when I got up for work, I knew I was already late. My shift started at 9 AM and it took me an hour to drive from my apartment to the job that I absolutely hated. I never envision myself working as a receptionist but I didn't have a choice. I was in my first year of college at the University of Illinois at Chicago and becoming a doctor didn't come cheap. The only good thing about working as a receptionist at a known office was the food. The lounge was constantly filled with it, most of it I couldn't even pronounce but I was always stuffing my mouth in between breaks or whenever I could sneak in. On the contrary, answering calls was the worst part of my job. I repetitively got hit on by annoying customers who clearly had nothing else to do. I knew I just couldn't quit and leave and not because I was scared of not getting another job but simply out of respect for Wells since his dad was the boss of the company. I couldn't do that to him.

I rushed out of the house, getting into my all black BMW M3 that I love and was proud of owning. My dad had bought it for me for my sweet sixteen birthday, a year later my dad was instantly killed from a drunk crash collision. The asshole who had caused it had miraculously survived without any scratches or injuries and was put in jail. It was always bittersweet to see it every morning and drive it simply because it reminded me of him. His passion for cars was everything to him, sharing that with him made us even closer. It was the only thing left that I had of him.

I automatically shake those memories off and rub my eyes, trying not to cry. Once I put on my seatbelt, I check my phone and it appears it's only 8:50 AM, "Record time Griffin, good job!" as I tell myself. I finally insert the keys into the ignition and put it on drive.

I decide to call Wells and since I'm driving, I immediately put it on speaker. I wait on the other end while it rings and rings. It feels like forever until it finally goes through.

"Hey Wells, I'm going to be late today but I'm on my way" as I wait for him to say something I hear so much static in the background.

"Hello, are you there?" I murmured nervously as I can't hear him.

"Well isn't that great, he is completely ignoring me now" as I tell myself annoyingly, I knew I had to stop talking to myself, Raven hated it when I did it but it became a bad habit. I end up hanging up and decide to text Raven.

**Clarke** : Heeeey gurl, you better be up because I'm omw to pick you up, love you.

 

* * *

_10 minutes later -_

My phone goes off, Raven's name appears on my screen as I slide it to the left to reply.

**Raven** : I am not going to work, sick. call me later.

I instantly laugh and roll my eyes knowing she's lying.

"That's what she gets for drinking without me," I tell myself while dropping my phone on the cup holder.

I decide to turn the radio on, as I do, I notice that I can't find any frequency no matter what number I click or turn the knob to. Nothing is working, nothing can be heard from the other end. As preoccupied as I am behind the wheel, knowing I was late again and my boss was going to write me up once again. I knew I couldn't get another one and I knew that. In the corner of my eye, something catches my attention, I see a gorgeous girl pacing back and forth away from her car. I decide to pull over and see what is going on.

"Hey? You okay?" as I say this I notice the girl didn't catch what I just said, clearly, she is too busy in her own thoughts.

I decide to walk towards her direction and see if she's okay. Right when I place my hand on her shoulder, I quickly realize it was a huge mistake. She turns around abruptly and hits me hard with her elbow on my face and not having the balance I needed I end up falling back on my ass.

"OW! What the fuck is your problem??" As I look up at her angrily holding my hand against my cheek, she quickly bends down and rests her hand on my knee.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry, I thought you were one of them, you okay?" She frowns, a genuine glimpse of concern appearing on her face.

"One of them? What do you mean?" I spit out anxiously.

She instantly helps me get up as she steps back she blurts, "You didn't catch the broadcast this morning?"

I had not noticed how beautiful the girl is, her brunette curls were the perfect shade of brown and felt perfectly on her face, her eyes, her beautiful green eyes that I could easily drown in them. "You are so beau-" as I was about to say, something brings me back from my trance.

"H-hey.. you there?" She waves her hand and snaps her fingers on my face, "You okay?" her tone gets my attention, she is so cute when she is worried.

"S-sorry about that, what were you saying?" I quickly look away feeling my blood rise up to my cheeks.

I thought her green eyes were my favorite thing about this girl but I was wrong. The second she smiles I thought my knees were going to give up on me. She gulps as she grips her arm tightly and lowers her voice to a whisper, "Have you heard what they said on the radio?"

"Umm No? I turn it on but there wasn't any frequency. Wait but what does that have to with you being here all alone in the middle of the expressway?" I blurt out, letting out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding.

She looks at me with those gorgeous green eyes making me feel self-conscious about myself. As I look straight into her eyes I notice she is having trouble articulate what she is trying to say, it feels like forever when she finally pushes her words out, coming out more rapidly than expected to just one word.

"ZOMBIES!”.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I love the show, zombies, and g!p lexa I am including it all in this series. I suck at this but just bear with me, hope you guys enjoy it. I will be adding more characters throughout the chapters. I apologize if it's too short and boring for your liking, I am new to this. Thank you for reading.


End file.
